Fire Princess Deck
This deck is a burn deck that focuses on healing yourself, while quickly reducing the opponent's Life Points to 0. Deck Strategy The main strategy of the deck is to get Fire Princess out as soon as possible and protecting her from any attack and get out cards to heal. The deck then uses card effects that heal yourself, and then inflicting 500 damage to opponent via Fire Princess effect. The deck has fast burning. Strengths The strength of this deck is that it's completely safe from cards such as Mirror Force, Dimensional Prison, Sakuretsu Armor, etc. The other strength is that with so many heal cards, this deck can achieved an OTK if have the right cards on hand. The healing card increases your life point and reduces the opponent, widening the gap between you and your opponent. Weaknesses The weakness of this deck is that Fire Princess Attack Points and Defense Points is weak, therefore, it needs cards like Messenger of Peace or Gravity Bind to protect it. Another major weakness for this deck are card destroying cards like Heavy Storm (recently made limited again), Mystical Space Typhoon (Unlimited), Scrap Dragon, etc. Overall, this deck relied heavily on stalling the opponent, therefore, if the set up is too slow, your opponent gains a huge advantage. Cards List Monster Cards Dancing Fairy x1 (Heal lifepoint by 1000 and for Fire Princess combo) Mysterious Puppeteer x1 (Gain LP for every summon) Fire Princess x3 (Keycard, gain LP, inflict 500 damage to opponent) Marie the Fallen One x2 (Heal 200 LP when in grave and for Fire Princess Combo) Morphing Jar x1 (Combine with Fire Princess + Solemn Wishes to inflict 500 damage and draw cards, and send Marie the Fallen One to the Graveyard) Solar Flare Dragon x3 (alternative main burn card) UFO Turtle x 3 (Search out Fire Princess or Solar Flare Dragon) Golden Ladybug x3 (Gain LP, hard to get rid of, and continuous) Kiseitai x1 (gain LP from ATK of opponent's monsters) Cure Mermaid x3 (Gain LP every Standby Phase) Spells Card Destruction x1 (Combine with Fire Princess + Solemn Wishes to inflict 500 and draw new cards, also sends Marie the Fallen One to the Graveyard) Goblin Thief x3 (inflict 500 and heal 500, combine with Fire Princess to inflict 1000) Messenger of Peace x3 (Protect Fire Princess, the loss of 100 LP during every Standby Phase won't be a problem considering the healing) Level Limit - Area B x1 (changes Fire Princess to Defense Position and protects it) Spell Absorption x2 (combo with Fire Princess) Swords of Revealing Light x1 (stall for set up combo) Wave-Motion Cannon x2 (quick burn damage) Traps Gravity Bind x1 (protect Fire Princess) Mirror Force x1 (protect Fire Princess and destroy opponent's monsters) Solemn Wishes x3 (combo with Fire Princess to inflict 500 damage) Wall of Revealing Light x1 (with an LP advantage you can protect Fire Princess from attacks) Solemn Judgement x1 (negate destruction of stall cards and heal cards, cost shouldn't be too much of a problem) Category:Deck Type